The First Date And Other Mishaps
by Oracle
Summary: A story spanning two days of hilarious encounters and situations for our Gundam boys...


# The First Date and Other Mishaps

Written by: Duet Maxwell(Oracle)Brainstorming with the help of: JulietBunny1 _______________________________________________________________________

All things Gundam related are owned by their respective owners. If you have rants, raves, comments or suggestions, please email me and/or post a review at the bottom of the page. Arigatou! ^-^

[Oracleforbats@aol.com][1]

_Part One:_

_ _

"I think I need another shower."

"Duo, you've taken three already."

Quatre replied. The boys were gathered in the bedroom of Duo's apartment.

"Well…"

Duo said slowly,

"Not like a fourth couldn't hurt."

He flashed a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, but it could make you late."

Wufei commented from his spot on the bed.

"Oh my god, what time is it?!"

Duo exclaimed as he put on his boxers. He dropped the wet towels on the bathroom floor and grabbed his watch from the counter.

"That was cruel Wu-man."

Duo said, glaring at Wufei who was now snickering to himself. Quatre slipped into the bathroom to hang up the towels.

"Calm down Duo, you have plenty of time."

Heero said, stopping his friend from lunging at Wufei. Duo sighed,

" I just realized I have absolutely no idea what to wear."

He groaned aloud and sat down at the edge of his bed, rubbing his forehead. Trowa set his book aside and got up from the chair he'd been sitting in. He opened Duo's closet and began rummaging around. After a while he pulled out a few selections. The others crowded around him and began to choose among his picks. Duo left them and went back into the bathroom to dry his hair.

"Well?"

He asked after awhile,

"Got anything yet?"

Trowa gestured to him and Duo came out and joined them as he began brushing his hair. 

"How about this?"

Trowa asked, laying down the final selections on the bed.

"Man, what would I do without you guys!"

He said joyfully, already pulling on the black pair of slacks.

"Let's hope we never have to know the answer to that."

Wufei smirked. Duo rolled his eyes as he pulled on the red dress shirt and began buttoning it up. Quatre came from behind and brushed out the last few tangles in his friend's hair.

"Braid as always?"

"You bet Quatre, buddy."

Duo replied as he sat down on the floor to pull of his socks and slip into a pair of black loafers.

"All done!"

Quatre said as he finished tying a red ribbon at the end of the braid. Duo ventured back into the bathroom as he pulled on his knee-length, black leather jacket.

"Looks great Quat, thanks!"

He commented, emerging out of the bathroom,

"So, how do I look?"

He questioned. He came to the center of the room and turned on his heel so they good see him from all sides.

"Fabulous"

They all replied together in a snobbish English accent. They all laughed as they came out of his room.

"Lemme see…got my wallet, breath mints, keys…"

he mumbled aloud as he went through a mental checklist.

"Damn, what am I missing!?"

He growled in frustration. Heero went back into the bedroom and then back out with a single red rose in his hand.

"This would help, Duo."

He said and Duo took the rose with a sheepish grin, slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket. 

"Well, that's everything, thanks for the help guys. Wish me luck!"

Duo smiled at them as he locked up his apartment. He got onto his motorcycle and pulled on his helmet as Quatre's chauffeur opened the doors to the limo for the other boys.

"Good luck!"

They waved as Duo revved the engine.

"I think you'll need it."

Wufei said as they watched him ride off. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement as they got into the car.

_Part Two:_

_ _

The napkin in Duo's hands was already twisted and crumpled, now he began to tear it into little pieces in nervousness.

"Here you go Madame."

He heard a waiter over him say, he glanced up and saw the most stunning sight ever. He quickly got up, smiling,

"Hilde, you look….stunning."

He breathed. Hilde blushed as they both sat down together. She glanced at the remains of the napkin and laughed silently. 

_…and I thought I was nervous about this!…_

The waiter took their drink orders and left them alone.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long."

Hilde said,

"Oh, not at all!"

Duo replied quickly, sweat already trickling down his neck.

_…The rose you moron!…_

## …Shut up, I'm nervous…

_…Give it to her already!…_

_…I'm getting there, shut up!…_

Duo swallowed as he fumbled for the rose in his jacket.

"I brought this for you."

He said quietly, his eyes down as he placed the rose in front of her. Her eyes lit up,

"Duo…it's simply beautiful. You didn't have to go to all the trouble for me, but thank you."

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, he flushed red immediately. The dinner continued on like that even as they prepared to leave.

"Hey Hilde, how'd you get here?"

Duo asked, opening the door as they left the restaurant.

"By taxi, why?"

"Would you like to take a walk? There's a park not too far away…"

He offered her his arm.  
"I'd love to."

She said, slipping her arm into the crook of his. He smiled widely and pulled her close as they made their way down the street.

_Part Three:_

_ _

Hilde and Duo held hands as they wandered through the park, the sun setting in the distance.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Duo?"

Hilde whispered, Duo nodded, though of course obviously not looking at the sunset.

"Yeah…..gorgeous."

Hilde blushed and she lowered her head in embarrassment. Duo moved closer to her as they sat down against a large tree. Just as he came near to kiss her, he heard a strange type of growling sound behind him.

_…Stupid mutt, go away!…_

He leaned over and kissed her, using one hand to shoo away the dog. But it had other ideas…

"YEOWWWWW!!!!!!"

Duo screamed out as the dog bit down on his hand.

"Crap!!"

He snarled….among other words….Hilde jumped aside in fright before realizing that Duo needed her help. She tried to shove the dog away, but it grabbed the hem of her skirt and began ripping and tearing at it. Duo tackled the dog in an effort to protect her, which brought all three of them crashing to the ground.

"Duo, come on!"

Hilde cried out, the dog now chewing on Duo's ankle.

"I'd love to if something wasn't mistaking me for a main course!"

He hollered back. Helping him to fight the dog off, Hilde began pulling the limping Duo away. The disheveled pair didn't stop running until they had reached Duo's apartment. Hilde fumbled inside Duo's pant pockets for his keys.

"O.o….Hilde…."

He teased, she rolled her eyes,

" Oh shut up you dork."

She left him to limp in by himself as she opened the door.

"First Aid supplies are over in the kitchen."

He said as he limped over to the couch, collapsing onto it.

"Damn dog…."

He growled, taking his shoes off. He looked at what was left of his expensive loafers in distaste.

"I really liked these shoes too…"

Hilde came over with the First Aid supplies, her dress ripped and dirty.

"Now this may sting a little, all right?"

Duo nodded as he laid his jacket aside.

"Yeah, sure sure, they always say that."

He rolled his eyes as she propped his foot up and began to clean it.

"Holy crap!! That hurts!!!!"

He whimpered loudly, Hilde looked at him in amusement.

"Told you it would hurt, Mr.Macho…"

She retorted matter-o-factly. He glared at her and continued to whimper as she cleaned the rest of his wounds.

"There, all done."

She said a while after, she got up and replaced the kit where it was.

"Some exciting night this has been….I'm real sorry Hilde…"

Duo said solemnly as she came back and sat down beside him. Hilde looked at him in sympathy.

_…he's so damn cute when he's sad…_

"It's all right Duo! Heh, it'll be something I'll never forget…something you wont forget for a few weeks either for that matter!"

She laughed, pointing to the bruises and bandages on his hand and foot.

"Oh, I missed one…"

She whispered, seeing a small scrape on his forehead. She rose to get the first aid kit again but Duo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down.

"Duo!!"

She yelled loudly, laughing all the same.

"Can't you just kiss it to make it better?"

He asked quietly, pouting as she glared back at him. She giggled and leaned up, giving him a butterfly kiss on the wound. He grimaced,

"Told you I need to kit again!"

She said, punching him in the arm,

"Please! Have mercy….I have enough injuries without you ganging up on me."

"Oh puh-lease!"

She said laughing as she strode back into the kitchen,

"Men are such babies!"

She muttered to herself after she had cleaned the scrape and put the kit away once again.

"So Duo, my brave hero, what should we do now?"

She questioned, trying to straighten up what remained of her dress.

"Duo?"

She asked again, sitting back down on the couch.

"Just my luck…"

She pouted, folding her arms as he answered her with a soft snore. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

_…when he shuts up he's actually even cuter…_

### "Well, Duo, thank you for the memorable first date…"

She whispered, her eyelids drooping. Grabbing a nearby blanket she laid it over his sleeping form before sitting down besides him. His arm came out and he pulled her closer to him in his sleep.

"Love you…"

he mumbled, burying his head in her hair. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

_Part Four:_

_ _

### "So how do you guys think the date went for Duo?"

Quatre asked as the boy's neared the braided pilot's apartment. The other three young men looked at each other before smiles broke onto their faces.

"With Duo? I don't even wanna know…"

Wufei muttered.

"What do you think, Heero?"

Trowa asked the darker haired boy next to him. Heero shrugged,

"Disaster?"

Wufei laughed ahead of them as they reached Duo's apartment door.

"Well, guess we'll just have to wait 'til he tells us."

Wufei said back, knocking on the door. After a moment they heard some shuffling behind the door and then it was opened. And it was something that none of them had expected.

"HILDE????!!!!"

They all gasped, their mouths hanging open as they took in her ruffled hair and torn attire. Quatre fainted and Wufei put his hand up to his nose before it started to bleed.

"I didn't know Duo had it in him…"

Trowa said in shock, his one visible eye wide as he held the fainted Arabian in his arms. Hilde was just beginning to wake up, and she looked at them all in naïve bewilderment.

"Yeahhhhh….okay….I don't know what you guys are talking about, but come on in. Be a little quiet, Duo's still asleep…"

She left the door as they came in,

"Heh…yeah, bet he was tired after last night…"

Wufei managed to say under his breath, Heero smirked. Quatre managed to snap out of his state of shock as they came to where Duo was. They all looked down at the form on the couch. Duo's braid was half undone, his shoes and socks were gone, and his pant legs and one arm of his shirt were in tatters.

"My god, what did they do?!"

The blonde pilot couldn't help but wonder aloud. Wufei laughed again. The curled up form partially under the blanket began to mumble and turn around, and off the couch.

"Aw man…."

Duo yawned, rising up slightly from the floor. He rubbed his neck and yawned again before realizing that there were other people in the room.

"Hmmm? Oh…hey guys, mornin'…"

he mumbled, getting back onto the couch as he tossed the blanket aside.

"Morning? It's noon Maxwell."

Wufei said, sitting down on the coffee table as the others grabbed chairs.

"Really?….didn't notice…."

"We can see that…"

Heero replied. Duo looked confused but could really care less. His foot was killing him, not to mention what sleeping on the couch had down to his back, or falling from it for that matter.

"Well, how are you all doing?…And why are you here?"

Duo asked, he gestured for the guys to follow him to his room. Hilde called out that she was making brunch for them so that they wouldn't take too long.

"Well, we came over to see how things went…"

Heero said as Duo went into the bathroom for a shower.

"Yuck, I smell like dog…that stupid mutt."

The braided pilot muttered as the shower turned on.

"What?"

Quatre asked,

"Nothing."

Duo called back as he took his shower. They all waited until he finished, thoughts of what had happened filling up their thoughts.

"What exactly did you guys do?"

Quatre asked as Duo came out in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, well we went to dinner, which was great and everything. Then I took her to the park, and we walked around and stuff, then came back here."

Duo replied, trying to keep it romantic sounding by taking out the little 'dog-incident' part out.

"And???"

The other pilots pressed on.

"Huh? What do you mean, and? We came back here and that was it."

"But well, your clothes, and Hilde's clothes…you two didn't do ANYTHING else?"

Quatre continued on. Duo was starting to get the feeling that they thought he had done something. Looking around at the intrigued faces staring at him confirmed his thoughts.

"You guys are kidding right? You actually think that Hilde and I…..that we actually….her and I? That I would do something like….You guys are sick!!!"

"But…but your clothes….and why did she stay the night? Hmm?"

Quatre stuttered.

"Dude, man…you guys are twisted….or just real horny or something! I can't believe you all….and Quatre, _you_ think that I would do something like that??!!"

"Well come on Maxwell. It does seem kind of obvious. The girl stays here over night. And her clothes are ripped and torn, and so are yours? You actually think anyone wouldn't notice?"

Wufei stated from the bed. Duo was holding his head in his hands as he walked back and forth in front of them, muttering to himself. He looked at them, muttering 'perverts', and continued pacing. He finally stopped, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Look, you really wanna know? It wasn't as romantic as I was trying to make it sound. Well, it would have been, except for this damn dog. Hilde and I were over in the park watching the sunset. And I leaned over to kiss her and this dog was behind us. I tried to shoo it away and it bit me! Then it attacked us! That's why we looked like crap when you came in, and why she stayed the night."

He said in a rush, breathing heavily as the others took in what he said.

"Food is ready guys!"

Hilde called from the kitchen. Everyone but Quatre and Duo began to file out.

" Just keep telling yourself that Maxwell."

Wufei said solemnly before bursting out into laughter.

" Didn't know Maxwell had it him!"

He said to Trowa and Heero as they went out of the bedroom.

"Augh!"

Duo growled, falling back onto the bed. Quatre looked at him in sympathy.

"Don't worry Duo. My heart tells me you didn't do anything. But well…..it did look pretty suspicious…"

Duo just rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence Quatre. Would you mind getting me the First Aid kit from my bathroom?"

Duo said from his sprawled out position on the bed. Quatre nodded and pulled it out.

"What for?"

Quatre asked, opening it up.

"Because of that dog! If you needed any more reassurance, Hilde had to bandage me up last night cause of that mutt. I had to take it off when I took my shower, I gotta figure out how to put it all back on now."

He showed Quatre his hand and ankle.

"See????!"

"Oh my!"

Was all the Arabian could say as Duo showed him the injuries.

"I'll help you with the First Aid stuff. I'm very sorry that we all accused you of doing something…"

Quatre replied as he bandaged up Duo.

"Thanks buddy."

Duo said. After putting the kit away Quatre followed his friend back out to the kitchen.

_Part Five:_

"Smells incredible Hilde!"

Duo said, sniffing the air as he and the others sat down. The others nodded as they began filling their plates. Just as Duo was about to dig in the doorbell rang.

"Who in the world could that be?"

Hilde wondered, she left to go answer the door again.

"Why hello, Relena!"

They heard Hilde say. Heero turned an ashen shade of white.

"Oh my, Hilde, are you all right?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you in a moment. Come in!"

As the boys heard Hilde and Relena talk, Heero's face told them all one thing

-HIDE ME-

"My room, let's go…"

Duo whispered, and they all got up quietly and snuck away. Duo closed the door just as Hilde and Relena came to the kitchen.

"Hey guys look whose….uh….where did they go?"

Hilde looked around in bewilderment. She shrugged,

"Sorry Relena, but I don't know where they went. Were you looking for someone?"

"Yes, Heero. We were supposed to meet half an hour ago, but he never showed. Well, thanks anyway. Um…could I use the restroom perhaps before I leave?"

Hilde nodded,

"Of course! I think it's in Duo's bedroom, right down the hall."

She directed Relena and then left a note for Duo telling him she was going home to change.

"Damn it! Guys, we have a BIG problem. Relena's heading this way to use the bathroom!"

Duo hissed, moving away from the door.

"But we have no where to go!"

Wufei hissed back,

"The closet?"

Quatre offered. They all nodded and dashed for the closet as Relena reached the door.

"Ow…crap…that's my foot…the hurt one, get off!"

Duo whispered in the dark of the closet.

"Trowa get off my hand!"

"Uhhhh Quatre..that's MY leg…."

"Maxwell get off of me!"

"I would if you'd let go of my braid!"

Relena actually made it to the bathroom without hearing anything coming from the closet. They all sighed in relief when they heard the bathroom door close.

"Augh….I can't breath, open the door!"

Duo pleaded. Suddenly the door was opened for them.

"I knew I'd find you!"

The five boys groaned loudly as they saw Relena's ecstatic face. Her arm whipped out and grabbed a hold of Heero's hand.

"Come on!"

She cried, dragging him out of the closet. Before the others had a chance to scramble out she slammed it shut in their faces. In the dark all they could here was the shuffle of feet and Heero muttering 'omae o korosu' over and over.

"Oh you always say that sweety."

Was the last thing they heard before Duo's front door slammed close.

"Poor guy."

Trowa said, and the others nodded in the dark.

"I'll get the door."

Duo grumbled, fumbling around in the dark.

"_That_ isn't the doorknob, Maxwell."

Wufei growled darkly.

"EWWWWW!"

Duo shrieked in the dark. After a little more shuffling he finally found the doorknob. After turning it a few times, sweat began to trickle down his neck.

"Hehe…you won't believe this fella's…but I think Relena jammed the door when she slammed it…"

Duo told them nervously.

"What???!!!"

Wufei hollered. There was a mass of scrambling, stepping on limbs and curse words flying about as they tried to open the door. Minutes dragged by…

"Hey, you guys hear that?"

Duo said happily after what seemed like hours. Hilde had come back for her purse.

"HELP!!!"

They all cried loudly, but to no avail. Hilde picked up her purse without hearing a sound, and Duo whimpered when he heard the front door close again.

"You'd think the onna would be dying to find you after last night..."

Wufei muttered.

"All right, that's it baka-boy!!!"

Duo yelled angrily, and he tackled Wufei in the dark.

_ _

_Part Six:_

_ _

"I didn't think we'd ever get out of that stupid closet!"

Duo groaned later that afternoon. After about an hour had passed and the morale was low, Wufei had ticked Duo off once again, which had resulted in Wufei trying to kick Duo off of him in the dark. He missed Duo but was successful in un-jamming the door.

"I feel so bad that I wasn't able to hear any of you when I came back to get my purse. I'm so glad you were able to get out though."

Hilde commented, who was seated next to Duo…and who was playing footsie's with her under the café table.

"I left a message to Heero on his cell phone telling him to meet us here, but I have no idea where he or Relena is."

Quatre said to them.

"Poor guy…didn't have a chance…"

Duo added sadly, they all nodded in agreement solemnly. Just then they saw a familiar dark brown haired young man walking hurriedly toward them.

"Heero, glad you could make it buddy!"

Duo said cheerfully.

"Shhhh!!….baka…"

Heero responded angrily, he looked warily around him as he pulled up a chair. Duo couldn't help but start laughing,

"Lemme guess, you escaped the clutches of Relena and now she's probably looking for you?"

The others looked at Heero to see what he would say. Heero glared at his friend a moment, and then nodded sullenly.

"So come on Yuy, tell!"

Wufei prodded, and they all leaned closer together to hear.

"Hn…it was awful. She kept wanting to kiss and hug and hold hands…that wasn't the least of the problems though…..planning on going to parties with me, and dances….it was just god awful!"

Heero hissed. Duo started cracking up and even Wufei started to smirk.

"You poor guy Heero….poor guy."

Duo said as a waiter came by to take their order.

"What would you like?"

The voice was all too familiar to them and they all almost collided heads as they looked up quickly.

"Aieee!!!! It's Dorothy!!!"

Duo yelped,

"Not _that_ onna…."

Wufei grumbled,

"Hi Miss Dorothy."

Quatre said nervously. Trowa shook his head slightly to Heero who had swiftly reached for his gun out of habit.

"Damn….this is really not my day…"

Dorothy groaned.

"Nice to see you too…"

She said, forcing a smile; her large gray eyebrows twitched. The boys spent the rest of their time annoying Dorothy.

"Hey, Waitress, would you hurry up with that drink!?"

"Waitress…this is NOT what I ordered!"

"Could you heat this up a bit? It's quite cold…."

It took more than willpower for Dorothy to not 'accidentally' dump a milkshake onto Duo's head, let alone Wufei's. Inwardly she let out a sigh of relief as they gathered their things to depart. Once they left, she slowly and casually made her way to the table, looking for a tip. Peeking out under a plate was a folded up napkin. As she opened it, her face flamed a beet red and her right eyebrow began to twitch incessantly. In Duo's bold handwriting scrawled across the napkin was the word:

#### 

#### TWEEZERS

Part Seven:

Dusk was approaching as the group wandered up the street back to Duo's apartment.

"Man, what a day!"

Duo said, stretching his hands over his head and yawning.

"It certainly was interesting."

Hilde commented beside him. Duo let one of his arms slide around Hilde's waist as he brought them down. He turned towards her, preparing to make a move for a quick kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw from a distance a sight he really wish he hadn't.

"Noooo, not again!!!"

He groaned, pulling away from a disappointed Hilde. The others glanced behind them and they followed suit in the groaning. Heero's eyes went dark and he gave them the panicked look again.

"That onna, does she never give up?!"

Wufei snarled, Heero tossed him a look that said, 'you're kidding, right?'. Hilde was quite bewildered at why they wouldn't like a visit with Relena; who at the moment was quickly gaining on them, though had not realized yet at they were there.

"The closet!"

Duo said after a moment's thought. Hilde's eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?! Right now?"

But the boys had already taken off for Duo's door, leaving Hilde behind at a loss to receive an angered Peacecraft. Poor, poor Hilde…..

**~Owari~**

:: Japanese Terms ::

Just in case some of the readers

don't know the meaning's of the 

few Japanese words I used, here they are:

_baka: idiot, stupid_

_onna: woman_

_owari: the end (^-^)_

_ _

   [1]: mailto:Oracleforbats@aol.com



End file.
